Jack and the Beansprouts
by csiAngel
Summary: G/C. It's panto time...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jack and the Beansprouts  
Rating: CSI-1 / K+  
Summary: It's panto time...  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. The songs used in future chapters are not mine either, I've just played with them for my purposes.  
A/N: I'm about to post a whole bunch of stories that, for some reason, I never posted here. This is a Christmas fic, originally posted in December 2006.

Chapter One

It's December 23rd in the Nevada city of Las Vegas and in just two hours time the curtain will rise on the first performance of the fourth annual Las Vegas Police Department Charity Pantomime.

… … …

The tradition started those few years ago when Detective Carol Kringle transferred from Juneau, Alaska to Las Vegas.

No doubt due to the Christmassy nature of her name, Carol had always found Christmas to be the most magical time of the year; showing great enthusiasm for all traditions surrounding it – particularly those involving singing and dancing.

And so, at the age of fourteen, Carol had begun writing and directing pantomimes in her hometown. She and her friends would perform for the local children, and it would warm her heart to see them smiling and laughing and filled with the joy of the season.

When Carol joined the police force several years later, she found that there were kindred spirits out there also keen on spreading Christmas cheer. Getting together with two such spirits, the group realised the money making potential behind pantomime performances.

In its first year, the "Kringle and Co. Charity Christmas Concert" raised over one thousand dollars for a Juneau children's charity, and it grew from there.

Four years ago, Carol left the more wintery surroundings of Alaska for the desert landscape of Las Vegas, to marry the love of her life, Chris Holly. With a name like that, she had known immediately that he was the man for her.

Her first November in Vegas, Carol felt rather lost without the preparations for the panto, until one night she realised you could take the woman out of Juneau, but you couldn't take Christmas out of Carol Kringle-Holly. She sat right down and wrote a pantomime, and the next day she began the recruitment of her actors.

The response was a little slow at first, but with a little persuasion she soon had a full cast ready to make themselves look a little silly for a good cause.

It wasn't a show to rival Cirque de Soleil; it wasn't filled with glamour and glitz and special effects; it was held in a nearby hall, one performance to one hundred and eighty people; but it sold out and it put smiles on the faces of eighty-one children who attended, and thousands of others through the money it raised.

There had been one every year since then.

Each year there were more and more police officers signing up to be part of the show, which helped Carol increase performances to two last year, raising even more money.

This year had been no exception with volunteers, and there had even been a sudden interest from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Carol had never expressly said, nor even considered, whether or not the Crime Lab could be involved, so she simply welcomed them with the same smile she did everyone else and got underway with assigning the roles.

Which brings us to this story of how Catherine Willows came to be playing the lead role; how Jim Brass won the role of the Dame; and how Gil Grissom came to star as King Evilhead the Third.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is the making of "Jack and the Beansprouts"…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was October 29th when the posters appeared in the offices of the LVPD advertising auditions for the year's Christmas Pantomime. It promised to be fun; it promised to be a laugh; and it promised, this year, to turn panto preconceptions on their head!

Warrick Brown was the first member of the Crime Lab graveyard shift to spot the poster and he was immediately intrigued.

He had seen last year's pantomime and it had been an excellent production. Turning 'panto preconceptions on their head' certainly sounded like this year's could be even better.

He smiled to himself, making a mental note to remember to buy a ticket when they went on sale, then he continued to the interview room that had been his destination.

… … …

Warrick's mind clearly didn't work on the same plotting and scheming level as that of Greg Sanders, who came upon the same poster thirty-nine minutes later and instantly grinned evilly.

He had been needing something good, and this fit his criteria perfectly. He swiped the poster from the wall, folded it carefully and placed it in his pocket.

Then, as the cogs of mischief turned loudly in his head, he made his way to the office of Captain Jim Brass. Stage one, underway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

One week later, Catherine Willows waited rather impatiently for her assignment for the evening. Each of the younger members of the team had been given theirs and it was looking frighteningly like she was going to be working with Grissom. Again.

Ordinarily that wouldn't be a problem but, two weeks ago, while working a crime scene, Grissom had passed comment on Catherine's choice of clothes. She had ignored it – and him – at the time, but as soon as the shift was over, she had slammed into his office, given him an earful about keeping his opinions to himself and how his clothes weren't exactly either fashionable or a fashion statement and then slammed back out again. She had been giving him the silent treatment ever since. How dare he tell her that her clothes made her look like she was after a man! It was none of his business if she was! But, damn, if she didn't wish he would make it his business!

That wasn't the point though. He was mean, she was angry, and he had been assigning them to work together ever since. Luckily their cases had always required at least one other CSI and therefore Catherine had someone to ferry messages from her lips to his ears.

Tonight, though, they were the only ones left. It was going to be a long night. A long, quiet night.

"You and I are on paperwork," he told her. "Brass needs our reports on the Bolton homicide as soon as possible."

The 'Bolton homicide' was the case they had been working two weeks ago.

Catherine nodded once and stood from her chair to go to her office. Paperwork was a blessing in disguise – at least they could stay in separate rooms.

His hand caught her arm as she walked past him. "Catherine, you're going to have to speak to me at some point. I'm sorry for what I said. I was tired and Ecklie had been on my case about performance reviews. It just came out. I am sorry. Please stop this."

She had heard his apology before – several times – and, in truth, she had forgiven him for his words. She knew he was under a lot of pressure and didn't mean it maliciously. However, she also knew that she had been dressed to 'get a man' that day, and her target had been him. So what she was angry with him for was failing to act on what he had obviously noticed. And since he had yet to apologise or rectify that situation, the silent treatment would continue.

She looked pointedly at his hand on her arm and then redirected her glare to his eyes.

He let go and she walked out of the room.

Halfway down the corridor, her lips quirked into a small smile. She was actually starting to enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gil knocked on the door to Catherine's office, taking indescribable pleasure from hearing her voice say 'come in'.

He could have just walked in – and under other circumstances, would have – but she was angry with him and he had to respect her privacy. Or, at least, that's what he wanted her to think. Truthfully, those two words were the only sound he had heard from her lips, actually directed at him, in two weeks. Not that he didn't love it when she was angry. The fire in her eyes, and the glow about her features made her look even more beautiful than she normally did, and it made it even more difficult to resist taking her in his arms and showing her what effect she had on him. But he missed her, and he needed this little exchange. He had discovered it on day two, and managed to use it every day since. Luckily she didn't seem to be on to him.

He opened the door and stepped inside feeling reality usurp his momentary pleasure as her look let the now familiar tension into the room with him.

Her hands had stilled on the keyboard, and her head was turned to face him, but she remained ready to return to work any second. She clearly wasn't prepared for this to be a lengthy conversation. Good job it didn't need to be.

"I just got a call from Brass. We've got a four-nineteen. Grab your kit, I'll meet you in the parking lot. I'm driving."

That said, he moved back out of the office, closing the door behind him. As he walked along the corridor a small smile crept onto his lips. He was quite proud that he had probably left her speechless – or, rather, actually lost for words as opposed to just choosing not to use any.

Despite its appeal, her attitude was starting to grate on his nerves a little. He had apologised many times for what he had said, and she hadn't relented from her silent treatment at all. He didn't know what else to do and if she wasn't willing to help him fix this then two could play at the childish attitude game!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Grissom had switched the radio on the instant Catherine had climbed into the Denali. Knowing he was only doing it to take the edge off the tense silence, Catherine had switched it off again.

He had turned to her with a smug expression that made her want to lean over and kiss it off his face (at this point she had cringed at her mind's – and her body's – betrayal) and he told her, "My car, my decision," in a smug voice that made her want to kiss him even more to get the silence back.

She had folded her arms in a gesture of protest and turned away from him – ostensibly sulking, but in fact trying to regulate her wayward thoughts.

He had switched the radio back on.

So, as they pulled into the parking lot of the club that contained their crime scene, the sound of D:Ream's "Things Can Only Get Better" drifted from the speakers, only adding to Catherine's fury because it certainly didn't look like things were going to get better any time soon – and definitely not in the way she wanted them to.

The vehicle had barely stopped when she opened the door and stepped out. She snatched the trunk open, retrieving her kit, before heading towards the building alone. Grissom could catch up with her. Or not. Whichever.

Brass met her at the tape and asked where her partner in crime was. She had to stop herself from biting his head off. He wasn't the reason she was frustrated – angry. He wasn't the reason she was *angry*.

"He's a bit slow tonight. No doubt because he's got one foot in his mouth," she quipped, ducking under the barrier as Brass lifted it for her.

"Trouble in paradise… still?" Brass asked.

Catherine doubted there could be anyone in Las Vegas – or perhaps even Nevada – who didn't know of the current dispute between the two CSIs, so his question didn't surprise her.

"Yep. And if he carries on with this petty smugness much longer, it'll be trouble you need to be investigating… So what have we got?" Her question was worded perfectly pleasantly, free of the previous statement's hostility.

"I'd rather just explain it once," Brass replied, glancing back to the parking lot.

Sighing, she also turned in that direction, to find that Grissom was just approaching the tape.

"Ah, Jim," Grissom said, irritatingly, as he crossed the line. "I see you've met my archnemesis."

Catherine glared at him so hard she felt her eyes might explode. He turned and offered her a sweet smile and she, once again, felt the urge to leap forward and kiss him senseless.

Feeling the wild desire surging through her blood stream, she directed all of her energy into stamping her foot as she turned around and stalked into the building.

Damn him and her stupid body! Even in anger it couldn't resist him!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Catherine had come to a stand still just beyond the doorway to the main room of the club. Gil and Jim had to nudge her forward a couple of steps just so they could get in.

Gil stepped up beside Catherine and surveyed the room, and Jim smirked a little when he saw them both wearing identical shocked expressions. As both faces shifted from shock to anger, Jim felt deeply grateful that he wasn't Greg – and then remembered that he was an accomplice. He had managed one step backwards before Catherine's hand shot back and grabbed him, even as its owner didn't turn round.

"Greg!" both CSIs ground out angrily.

"That little weasel set us up!" Catherine exclaimed.

Gil turned to Catherine. "Well you can hardly blame him, really. He's been caught in the middle of this more than the others. Relaying messages back and forth because you're too stubborn to forgive me."

Jim heard Catherine inhale as if to speak but then she turned abruptly instead to face him, tightening her grip on his arm.

"You were a part of this!" she accused and her complete ignorance of the fact that Gil had spoken to her reminded Jim exactly why he had agreed to Greg's request.

Jim shrugged. "I felt sorry for the guy. The two of you have been acting like children and the rest of your team has had to put up with it. Greg saw a way to teach you a lesson, and I agreed that it needed doing," he told them, making sure that his tone conveyed his disapproval towards their behaviour.

"Did you really think that just because I'm here on the night of auditions I'll take part in this?" Gil asked, looking confident that Greg's plan had failed on him.

Jim just shrugged again.

"Well!" Catherine declared. "I'll show him he doesn't have what it takes to exact revenge on Catherine Willows."

With that, Catherine let go of his arm and walked over to Carol Kringle-Holly who was seated at a table in the middle of the room, panto-star wannabees seated around her.

Gil seemed surprised by Catherine's reaction, glancing after her and then back at Jim several times before saying, "Yeah. We'll show him!"

Jim smiled as he watched Gil follow Catherine. Greg had been right. Their stubbornness would be their downfall.

As he turned to leave – his part of the mission accomplished – Carol's voice stopped him.

"Captain Brass," she called across the room, "Where are you going? Auditions for Widow Owen are about to start."

His eyes widened and he slowly turned to face the Detective. Standing beside her, Catherine was grinning victoriously.

Jim dropped his chin to his chest. Apparently their stubbornness was also going to be his downfall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gil had performed just well enough that he would be given a part in the chorus, but there was no risk of him getting any of the leads.

Or so he had thought.

The day after the auditions, an email went out to all the cast members, listing which part they would be playing. Gil's eyes practically jumped out of his head when he saw it.

"So, King Evilhead the Third, eh?" Jim chuckled, entering the office, and obviously able to determine the reason behind Gil's expression.

"I was bad!" Gil argued.

Jim shrugged. "Evidently you weren't… I think it's a good part for you. You so rarely use that evil streak of yours. It's better it be vented in a controlled manner like this than for you to just snap one day."

Gil offered no response to his amused friend, he simply shot him a look of disapproval and sat back in his seat. "I'm not an actor," he commented after a short silence.

"None of us are," Jim replied. "It's just a bit of fun. And what better way to show Greg that his plan failed, than to take on this role and enjoy it?"

"I think you're enjoying this," he accused.

Jim smiled. "I have to wear a dress, and make-up… It was enjoy it or go slowly insane."

Gil smiled now. "When you put it that way, I got off easily."

"Yes you did," Jim agreed. "So quit complaining. You're actually the only one of the three of us who doesn't have to cross-dress."

"Cath got a lead role?"

Jim nodded. "Didn't you read the rest of the list?"

Gil shook his head as he looked at his computer screen. "No. I got as far as my name and you walked in."

"Catherine is playing Jack," Jim smiled.

Gil's eyes looked up at him. "As in – "

"Yep. As in the title role."

Gil sat back in his chair again and smiled slowly. "I bet she's thrilled."

"I wouldn't know," Jim shrugged. "I haven't seen her… So first rehearsal tomorrow."

"Are we ever going to have chance to sleep?" Gil asked.

"Sleep is overrated. We're gonna be stars, Gil. Stars don't need sleep."

"Did you come here for something work-related or just to encourage my thespian enthusiasm?" the supervisor asked dryly.

Jim laughed a little. "I do actually need your reports on the Bolton case."

"And here I was thinking that had just been part of your plot to get us to those auditions," Gil responded, rooting through the piles of papers on his desk to find the relevant folder.

"It was a convenient device, but, yeah, I do really need them… Do you have Catherine's?" he added when Gil handed him one file.

"What do you think, Jim?"

Jim held his hands up in defence. "I was just asking."

Gil sighed in apology for snapping at his friend. "She still won't speak to me."

"Well maybe this pantomime's a blessing in disguise. She'll have to speak to you."

Gil wasn't convinced. "I'm the baddie, and she's the hero… I don't think she'll have to talk nicely to me."

Jim snorted. "Wait til you see the script."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"WHAT?" Catherine and Grissom exclaimed simultaneously as they read the end of the script.

Catherine glared at Grissom for copying her, before turning back to Carol. "That's ridiculous," she declared.

Carol smiled pleasantly. "No, it's different. And the audience won't be expecting it… We're turning preconceptions on their head remember… Now, I'd like you all to learn the lines of your first scene for our next rehearsal, and we'll start the run through. Catherine, if you could learn as many lines as possible, that would be really helpful seeing as you're in most of the other characters first scenes… Anyone who didn't get a CD of the songs, see me before you leave. Thank you very much everyone. I can tell this is going to be great show!"

As the other 'actors' moved around her, Catherine stared at the script in her hands. The paper crumpled as her grip increased. If it didn't seem so highly improbable, she would have thought Greg was behind this little turn of events as well. But surely Carol had already written the script before Greg's plot was born? She couldn't have thrown this together in a week. No, she had to stop being paranoid and accept that not everything in this universe revolved around her and Grissom.

Speaking of Grissom, he was hanging around beside her, looking like he wanted to speak. She did admire his persistence. She still hadn't spoken to him at all for over two weeks – except to grant him entrance to her office, which, now she thought about it, he had never bothered to wait for before – and yet he kept attempting to make conversation with her. He was either a glutton for punishment, or he really did care.

The last thought made her heart melt slightly, and she briefly felt bad for the way she was treating him. It was very brief though because she soon remembered that she had been dressed to kill that day and he'd noticed and not bothered to act on it. Twenty-five years of attraction and he still couldn't get his act together!

She swept from her chair and headed for the door, pretending she hadn't noticed he was waiting for her.

"Catherine!" he called after her, and, really, she should have known he would – after all, he was still speaking to her.

She did him the courtesy of stopping and turning round, tilting her head to one side expectantly.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped and walked towards her before any words came out.

Her heart fluttered at his proximity, and her annoyance at herself was directed to him in an impatient glare.

"I know this," he said, gesturing behind him to show he meant the pantomime, "goes against your current method of punishment for me. So, how about, you talk to me in here, but nowhere else?"

Damn him! There was no way she could argue this with him without speaking to him. Sure she could shake her head and walk out, but how the hell would she perform opposite him without speaking? She'd have to give in, and then his idea would have been right! No, the only way to handle this was to agree, and then she could let him know that she was in no way happy about it and he was still firmly lodging in her bad books.

"Fine," she said abruptly. "As I am obviously going to have to speak to you to get this done, it will be in here, and only in here… And anything that happens in here, stays in here. Do you understand?"

"So if you give me grief in here, I should just forget it happened once we leave?" he asked, and that smug look that she so wanted to pounce on was back again.

She pursed her lips and took a step closer to him. "Gil. I am so mad at you that the kind of grief I'm likely to exact in here, you won't be able to forget when you leave."

One of his eyebrows quirked upwards and he took a step towards her, the gap between them now only a centimetre wide. "Is that a promise?" he asked, quietly.

Catherine fought to slow down her increasing heart and breathing rates, and desperately prayed that she didn't look as flushed as she felt. Seeing satisfaction sparkling in his eyes, a new wave of determination swept over her and she raised to her tiptoes, and leant towards him.

She saw shock register in his expression as her face approached his, and millimetres from his lips, she redirected her mouth to his ear and whispered, "It's a promise."

Then she stepped back again, smiled innocently, and resumed the path of her exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"We can't afford it, Jack," Brass recited from his seated position on Catherine's sofa. "With the mortgage and the loans, I'm owin' here and owin' there."

"Owen by name, owin' by nature," Catherine cut in.

"Don't give cheek!" Brass scolded. "Just take the cow to market and sell it!"

"But – "

"No buts! It costs too much and doesn't give us anything in return. If you come back here with that cow that's it! You're out! Hit the road, Jack and don't ya come back til that cow is gone!"

"Then I walk off the stage and the cow trots along behind me," Catherine said as their scene concluded. "Thanks for practicing this with me, Jim."

"Hey, no problem. I needed to learn my lines anyway… Have you learned any of the songs yet?" he asked her.

Catherine shook her head. "I've looked through the list, and I know a couple of them already. I'll start learning the others tomorrow while it's my night off."

"Your first song with Gil is rather fitting," Brass smirked.

Catherine grinned back. "Yeah that should be fun to do."

"You're not even mad at him anymore are you? You just like watching him squirm."

She withheld the fact that she'd much prefer to see him squirming beneath her, and simply said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jim. He was mean to me. He deserves every bit of the punishment he's receiving."

Brass sat forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin atop his hands. "What did he say?"

"What?" Catherine asked quickly, a little alarmed by Brass's posture and the confident gleam in his eyes.

"The mean thing that Gil said that has you so angry at him. What was it?"

He was speaking a little too serenely for her liking. He was up to something.

"He implied that I was inappropriately dressed."

"What were his exact words?"

Damn, he was definitely in the right profession. "I…" Catherine stuttered, unable to actually recall his exact words.

Brass grinned and sank back into the sofa. "You're just teasing him."

"No I'm not," she defended herself. "I am mad at him."

"Does he know why?"

She shrugged. "Probably not."

"Then it isn't really fair to expect him to fix it on his own, is it?"

She shrugged again. "Life's not fair, Jim." Then she couldn't stop a smile from creeping across her lips.

Brass laughed. "You're a cruel woman, Catherine Willows."

"Only when I don't get what I want," she grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Greg walked past Grissom's office on the way to the print lab. He was about ten steps beyond the door when his mind registered what it had heard. He stopped and backtracked, approaching his supervisor's office more slowly when he received auditory confirmation that he hadn't imagined it. Sure enough, there was a strange sound coming from inside.

Greg frowned at the closed door, leaning closer to try to gather more information to help him determine what was going on. It sounded like laughter.

Now, Greg had never really heard Grissom laugh. The occasional chuckle, perhaps, but usually the older man seemed too reserved to laugh whole-heartedly. And yet, the tone of this laughter certainly sounded like Grissom. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Greg knocked once on the door and pushed it open.

Grissom stopped mid-laugh and narrowed his eyes at Greg. "It's polite to wait to be granted entry, Greg," he was reprimanded.

"I thought you might… be in trouble. There were strange sounds coming from in here."

"I'm rehearsing," Grissom said simply, and Greg resisted smiling.

"Rehearsing?" he asked, pleading ignorance. Neither Grissom nor Catherine had said anything to him about the part he played in involving them in the pantomime. It was possible they hadn't figured it out, but, knowing that Brass had been dragged into it, Greg wasn't so sure that the police captain hadn't told them. Ignorance and innocence was the best way to go until forced to own up.

"For the pantomime, Greg… I wouldn't want to let you down."

Greg frowned. "Let me down?"

"You're sounding like a parrot, Greg… Yes, let you down. You obviously thought I could do a good job in the show. I wouldn't want you to be proved wrong."

"Ah, yeah, about that," Greg rambled nervously.

"Yes?" Grissom asked calmly – his tone and expression the one that always made Greg uneasy; he looked like he was waiting for Greg to put his foot in something.

Before Greg had managed to think of answer, Grissom laughed his usual brief chuckle and spoke again. "It's okay Greg. I don't blame you for wanting to humiliate us… But, I don't think your plan is going to succeed, I'm afraid."

Again Greg suppressed a smirk. "Oh I didn't – "

"It might be best to leave it at that, Greg," Grissom suggested.

Greg nodded once, "I'll get back to work."

"Good."

Greg turned and pulled the door closed behind him, his smile breaking free once he was out of Grissom's view. It seemed that things were going to plan. His smile widened as he walked away, and a loud, somewhat evil sounding laugh came once more from the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So you're the famous King Evilhead the Third?" Catherine stopped and glanced at her script. "I've heard so much about you," she read quickly, then she lowered the script again, putting on her 'Jack' voice. "I've heard so much about you."

"Cath, are you talking to yourself?" The voice was Greg's and it came from the face peeping round her office door.

"Are you coming in without knocking?" she countered.

"I notice it's one rule for us and another for you and Grissom around here," Greg muttered, knocking twice on the door before wandering further into the room.

"Even Grissom waits for permission to enter my office, Greg," Catherine told him, sitting down behind her desk.

Greg was frowning. "Really?... Huh! Must be to force you to speak to him."

Catherine barely registered Greg sitting down opposite her as she realised Greg had just voiced what the back of her mind had been trying to tell her. That's why Grissom had been 'respecting her privacy' all of a sudden!

"Are you okay?" Greg asked tentatively.

Catherine toned down her expression of wide eyed shock and smiled at the young man. "I'm fine. I just realised I have another two scenes to learn ready for today's rehearsal."

"Er... yeah, the pantomime. That's why I came by... I wanted to make sure there are no hard feelings about me... you know..."

Catherine smiled widely, hoping it looked like reassurance, and not the smugness she felt. "Of course not, Greg. I think I'm really going to enjoy it."

"Oh..."

She grinned inwardly at his obvious disappointment.

"That's... excellent," Greg continued. "Good... I'll get back to work then."

Catherine nodded and watched him leave her office, then she looked back to her script.

She had a good grasp of most of her lines, and was confident that she would be able to make it through the day's rehearsal. And yet, she had butterflies battling in her stomach - and they only started whenever she looked at the scene where 'Jack' would meet Grissom's character for the first time.

She told herself it was because she thought Grissom would be waiting for her to mess up her lines and she couldn't give him that satisfaction.

She ignored the part of her mind that was trying to convince her she was just excited about being around Grissom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"… Hit the road, Jack, and don't ya come back 'til that cow is gone!"

The rest of the cast applauded as Jim and Catherine finished their scene.

"That was great, both of you," Carol complimented them. "So now we just have Cath's scene with Gil and we're done."

Jim and Gil had been at a crime scene and had arrived late to the rehearsal, therefore their scenes were being performed out of order.

"So, Catherine stay where you are, and Gil, join her on the stage… I'm not really too bothered about movement and action at the moment, but do whatever comes naturally," Carol explained and Gil took his place beside Catherine, who seemed to tense as soon as he was in her proximity. So he stepped closer.

"Okay. Jack and Shoelace have become separated; Jack is looking for him when King Evilhead finds Jack. Ready?"

Gil waited to see if Catherine was ready before he nodded also.

"Shoelace!" Catherine called out, looking around. "Shoelace! Shoe – "

"He's not here," Gil interrupted.

Catherine snapped round to face him. She raised an eyebrow. "So you're King Evilhead the Third?… I've heard so much about you."

"None of it good, I expect," he responded with an exaggerated sigh.

Catherine laughed once. "Well, with a name like 'Evilhead' you can see why people would speak ill of you."

"Just because I'm 'evil' by name, it doesn't mean I'm 'evil' by nature," Gil pouted.

"Yes, but being 'evil' by nature does."

Gil shrugged. "I'm sensing that you don't like me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," she said, the words dripping with sarcasm. "After all, we've only just met."

"Excellent," Carol interrupted them. "Then there's your song; we'll skip that as I know Catherine hasn't had time to learn them yet. Go to the dialogue after the song… '… My whole life long' and then…" She indicated for them to continue.

"I will rescue the Princess and I will put an end to your 'Magical Kingdom'," Catherine declared venomously.

"Is that right?" Gil spoke slowly, taking a step towards her with each word. To her credit, she didn't back away. "Well then, you're in for a few surprises, young man."

A smirk grew on Catherine's lips. "Oh, so are you."

Their eyes locked for a second before Catherine blinked and looked away as their 'audience' applauded.

Gil let out a small sigh and turned to hear Carol's comments.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The sound of giggling greeted Catherine when she arrived home from her afternoon of early Christmas shopping. She dropped the many bags by the door, deposited her keys and purse on the table, and made her way into the living room.

Lindsey was reading the pantomime script. "This is great," the young girl said, laughing, as Catherine sat down beside her on the sofa.

"It is," Catherine agreed.

"I love all the twists and turns, and the songs that she has chosen to use fit in so well with their scenes."

"Speaking of songs, that's what I need to learn tonight. Do you fancy helping me?"

"Sure," Lindsey said enthusiastically. "I was singing a couple of them through as I was reading. It's so much fun."

Catherine laughed. "You should be in this instead of me."

"Are you not having fun?" Lindsey asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I am…. It's just difficult. I'm not used to acting."

"It must be similar to dancing though?" her daughter queried.

"I guess so. I hadn't thought of it like that. I suppose there was a certain element of acting involved there."

"Well you're gonna have to really act to convince the audience you 'loathe' Grissom."

Catherine smiled to herself.

"The ending shouldn't be too difficult for you though," Lindsey continued.

Catherine sighed. "Yeah. That should test Grissom's acting abilities though."

"Mom!" Lindsey said as if reprimanding her mother. "I don't think he'll need to act."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Linds. Grissom and I aren't exactly close at the moment."

Lindsey dropped her arm across her mom's shoulders, and smiled cheekily. "And this will change all that."

Catherine laughed once, grateful that her daughter was trying to cheer her up, but not entirely convinced. She was well aware that the 'not talking' situation was all her doing – after all, she was the one not talking – and she was enjoying punishing Grissom. But at the same time, she missed him, and she still felt the absence of what she had been trying to encourage him to pursue. She had to admit it would be simpler to ask him out, or maybe just kiss him – leaving him in no doubt as to her feelings – but she did doubt his feelings, and rejection was not something she fancied going through. And so the only possible course of action was to continue as she was. Because no matter how much she missed him, or longed for more, to start talking to him again would let him win, and she couldn't possibly do that.

"Oh no it won't!" Catherine responded to Lindsey's comment with a small smile.

Lindsey giggled. "Oh yes it will!"

They fell about laughing, seconds passing before Lindsey cleared her throat to put a stop to it, and said, "Right. To work. We'll start with 'A Beansprout World'. Hee! I love that title!"

Lindsey grabbed the script and turned to the appropriate page. "You know the tune, right?"

Catherine nodded. "'A Whole New World' from Aladdin."

Lindsey nodded also. "Okay… Off you go."

Catherine felt a little exposed. "You promise you're not gonna laugh?" she asked Lindsey, with a warning look on her face.

Lindsey smiled reassuringly. "No more than I usually do."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Okay. Maybe it's best if you don't look at me. I'll feel less on show then."

Lindsey's eye roll was much more emphatic. "Okay, okay. I'll go stand by the CD player, with my back to you." She turned her back on Catherine and crossed the room. "Is this better?"

"Much…" Catherine felt like giggling nervously, but then reminded herself that she would have to sing this in front of over a hundred people – twice! She took a deep, calming breath, indicated for Lindsey to start the music, and began:

"We have found a new world,  
"Shining, shimmering, splendid!  
"Tell me, Shoelace, now when did  
"You last let your heart decide?

"Come on! Let's open our eyes,  
"Take it wonder by wonder  
"Over, sideways and under  
"In this magic beansprout ride."

Lindsey ran to the sofa to sing the part of Shoelace.

"A beansprout world," they sang together.  
"A new fantastic place to view…"

"No one to tell us no," Catherine sang, grinning enthusiastically, now relaxed into the part.

"Or where to go," Lindsey followed.

Their voices combined. "Or say we're only dreaming."

"A beansprout world…"

"A dazzling place we never knew."

Catherine grasped Lindsey's hand, as she would Shoelace's. "Come let's go way up there…"

Lindsey frowned dramatically. "So far from here?"

Catherine just managed to squeak out, "We're sure to find amazing things to do…" before falling about giggling at the look on her daughter's face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Warrick, Nick and Greg stopped walking when they rounded a corner to find Catherine coming towards them, and Grissom standing a few feet behind her, calling after her.

"It's getting ridiculous now, Catherine!" he shouted.

She ignored him and continued on her way, smiling at the men, who noticed she was singing to herself.

"Loathing, unadulterated loathing…"

All three smiled sympathetically at Grissom, who may or may not have noticed their gesture, before he disappeared back into his office.

Warrick turned to Greg. "I don't think the plan is working."

"Of course it is," Greg said, confidently. "They have to speak to each other at rehearsals."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. "The ferocity with which she's avoiding him here, I'd bet my savings that she's avoiding him there as well."

Greg looked first at Nick, and then at Warrick as he pondered their words. "But they have scenes together," he said eventually. "That," he said emphatically, waving in the direction Catherine had gone, "is their song. They have to sing together… How can they not speak to each other?"

The other men shrugged.

"It just doesn't look like things have improved at all," Warrick told Greg.

"Have faith!" Greg instructed them.

"Faith in what?" Sara asked as she joined the little group.

"In the plan," Greg explained.

"Yeah," Sara said, unsure sounding. "I just saw Cath and she's singing something about loathing… I don't think the plan's working."

Greg rolled his eyes. "When have any of my plans ever failed?"

When his three colleagues looked ready to offer him actual answers to that question, he hurriedly continued. "This plan will work," he assured them. "The proximity and the chemistry will break Catherine. She won't be able to keep up this charade."

Sara shook her head slowly. "'Unadulterated loathing', she said, Greg. I don't think it's a charade."

"Those are the song lyrics, Sara. Jack and Evilhead loathe each other. She's probably just practicing."

"Well, I'm not convinced either," Nick said apologetically.

"Fine! We'll go to the rehearsal tomorrow."

There was a chorus of "What?"

"We'll all go to the rehearsal. Carol'll let us in. Then you'll see that they speak to each other when they're there."

"Just speaking in character doesn't count, you know, Greg," Warrick warned him.

"I know that… So, are we going? Or are you scared to be proved wrong?"

"I think maybe you should be scared… at least a little," Sara advised.

Nick nodded. "Just in case."

"Because we will never let you live it down," Warrick added.

"Our list of your failed plans will be longer," Sara continued.

"We may never go along with any in the future."

"Okay, okay!" Greg had had enough after Nick's second comment. "I get the picture… But don't worry about me. This plan will succeed! I know Catherine and Grissom better than you think. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have DNA to check on. We'll do details of our rehearsal visit at end of shift in the locker room."

Greg left the others standing in the corridor, and headed for the DNA lab. When he was sure he was out of view, he ran a hand across his face. "Please let the plan work," he mumbled to himself as he walked.

"Loathing, truly, deeply…"

Greg's eyes widened as he recognised the voice of the person walking by singing; and his heart began to beat rapidly at the venom she was injecting into every word.

He brought his other hand to his face as well, repeating more urgently, "Oh, please, please let the plan work."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Greg opened the door and peeped inside to see if the coast was clear. Catherine was on the stage with a police officer he recognised but couldn't put a name to – yes, sometimes Greg wondered if he had the observation skills necessary to be a successful CSI.

He scanned the temporary seating arranged in the hall, and caught sight of the back of Grissom's head. A quick glace at everyone else and he felt assured that they were all watching the action on the stage and not paying any attention to the squeak that the door had made.

He ducked back out, and signalled for the others to follow him in.

They crept into the room, finding seats on the back row and settling themselves in to look inconspicuous.

Catherine and… Joe, maybe. Bob, perhaps… Catherine and the unnamed police officer had their backs to the audience and were looking up at what would obviously be a part of the set once it was built. Right now it was just an empty space. Watching rehearsals really required imagination, Greg realised.

They continued to move around the stage, first singing and then talking, and then Catherine stopped mid-sentence.

"Ah, good, you made it!" she said, and Greg glanced over his shoulder, only to confirm his fear that there was no one there. She was talking to him.

He looked at the others, sitting beside him, and they looked simultaneously intrigued and angry. He shrugged to show them he had no idea what she was talking about, and then braved looking back to where she stood.

"Carol, these are the people I was telling you about," Catherine was grinning, stepping down from the stage and walking towards Carol, who had turned in her seat to also face Greg.

"Ah! Excellent!" Carol exclaimed.

Greg could feel the eyes of Warrick, Nick and Sara boring into him, unimpressed and vowing revenge. Or maybe he just had an overactive imagination. He could always hope it was the latter, though from the way the conversation between Catherine and Carol was clearly going, it was unlikely his accomplices weren't plotting his demise.

"I'll give you all a copy of the rehearsal schedule," Carol was saying. "Before you leave. I'm so glad you've volunteered for this. We really needed more people in the chorus."

Greg frowned, though his eyes widened in horror. "I'm sorry?" he croaked.

Catherine smiled sweetly. "I explained to Carol, Greg, that I had four colleagues who would love to be involved in the show, but hadn't been able to make it to the auditions. I assured her you're all very reliable. And it just so happens that Carol has witnessed your singing and dancing a couple of times when she's been at the lab and is happy for you to be involved."

"And I'd like you to understudy the role of Shoelace, if you wouldn't mind?" Carol said to him. "Just in case Phil is taken ill or called out on duty."

Phil! That was his name! Of course that wasn't the point. "Er, I think there's been some sort of – "

"Oh, Greg you must be thrilled!"

Grissom. Grinning smugly. Just like Catherine.

"Has Greg mentioned his interest to you as well, Gil?" Catherine asked Grissom as he stood beside her.

"He has," Grissom answered, never taking his eyes off the squirming young CSI even as he conversed with Catherine.

"I – " Greg tried to speak, only to be spoken over.

"And the others did as well," Grissom added.

Catherine's gaze fell on the people by Greg's side. "It's great to have the whole team involved…" she beamed, exaggeratedly. "Wouldn't you agree, Gil?"

"I would," Grissom nodded. "Welcome to the cast!"

Greg risked a hesitant look to the people he had led to this rehearsal; the people he had persuaded to get involved in his plan. They were not amused. He offered them a nervous smile, and shrugged once. "Well… at least we know they talk to each other when they're here."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Just follow the others. When they come on the stage, you come on. Okay?" Carol said cheerfully to Greg, Warrick, Sara and Nick.

Catherine smiled as they all nodded reluctantly. Perhaps this would teach them not to mess with her.

"That was a little evil," Grissom commented, stepping up beside her.

Catherine inclined her head in his direction but didn't turn to face him. "They deserved it."

"For wanting to see us friends again?"

"For interfering," she told him.

"They obviously thought we weren't doing a good enough job of fixing things ourselves."

"We were doing just fine."

"You weren't talking to me."

"I'm still not. Like I say. We're doing fine."

She moved to walk away but he wrapped his hand round her elbow. "Catherine, haven't I been punished long enough?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, seeing his plea repeated there, feeling a pull towards telling him all was forgiven. But simultaneously she felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him – and was reminded that she couldn't.

"No," she whispered eventually. "Because you haven't fixed it."

He took a step closer to her, and her heart rate tripled, as did her breathing. "I've done everything I can think of," he told her in a tone as quiet as hers had been.

She nodded once; fighting the tears she could feel prickling at her eyes. "I know…" She shrugged her arm out of his hold. "And that's what hurts." She turned away from him, and continued towards the stage, knowing the chorus would soon be ready for her and Grissom to join them.

"Catherine!" he called after her and she stopped and turned round.

"What?"

"I don't know what you want me to do."

She nodded. "I know… So… Just give me time."

"Cath – "

"Gil!" she exclaimed loudly, and the room fell silent. Aware of their sudden audience, Catherine glanced around and laughed. "Sorry. We were just rehearsing and I got the name wrong."

There was some laughter and their attention returned to the stage. By this time Grissom had made his way over to her. She didn't give him chance to comment on that little humiliation.

"Telling me you don't know how to fix this, just hurts more. Okay?" she told him in a harsh whisper. "I'll get over it eventually, but in the mean time, if I don't want to speak to you then that is my business!"

And with that she left him standing alone and she made her way to the stage, determined this time not to stop if he asked her to. She couldn't let him see her tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Over Carol's shoulder, Sara saw Catherine walk away from Grissom, and she saw the older woman discreetly wiping her eyes as she approached the stage. Despite Greg's assurances, something was still seriously wrong with the friendship between the two senior CSIs.

As she heard Carol asking if they were all ready, Sara realised that Carol was about to call for Catherine and Grissom. Wanting to give her another moment to compose herself, Sara spoke up.

"Sorry, what was that bit at the end?"

"Just follow the others," Carol reiterated. "Don't worry about the lyrics, unless you know them. We're just trying to get an idea of what would be the best way to work it. Just remember, these people are afraid of King Evilhead, and while they are pleased that Jack has come and is standing up to him, they're afraid that Jack might get hurt."

Sara nodded. "Okay. And we enter after the first 'My whole life long'?"

"Well, that's when you move forward. You will enter once they are singing together. You've been drawn towards the sound of someone standing up to the King, and you're curious as to who it is."

Sara nodded again. "Okay. Okay. I think I've got it."

"Excellent," Carol grinned. "I know it's nerve-wracking the first time, but you've got your friends with you, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Sara said, offering a smile, before glancing at Catherine, pleased to see she looked ready for work.

"Okay, Gil, Catherine. We're ready for you… I've been looking forward to this. The hatred you injected into just the dialogue at the last rehearsal – I have high hopes for the song."

Catherine smiled nervously and Carol made her way to her seat in front of the stage. The rest of the chorus dropped back, so Sara followed them, and Grissom and Catherine took up their places.

"Ready?" Carol asked.

Both supervisors nodded, and Catherine was first with the dialogue.

"Shoelace!" she called out, looking around as if looking for someone. "Shoelace! Shoe – "

"He's not here," Grissom interrupted her.

Catherine turned to face him. "So you're King Evilhead the Third?… I've heard so much about you."

"None of it good, I expect," he responded with a sigh.

Catherine laughed. "Well, with a name like 'Evilhead' you can see why people would speak ill of you."

"Just because I'm 'evil' by name, it doesn't mean I'm 'evil' by nature."

"Yes, but being 'evil' by nature does."

Grissom shrugged. "I'm sensing that you don't like me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Catherine said, sarcastically. "After all, we've only just met."

They stared at each other for an intense moment before abruptly turning apart. From her position offstage, Sara could only see Catherine's face, and watched as her superior frowned deeply as music began.

Looking up towards her audience, Catherine sang, "What is this feeling so sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you," Grissom sang.

Catherine. "My pulse is rushing…"

Grissom. "My head is reeling…"

"My face is flushing…"

The chorus began to creep onto the stage as both voices sang:

"What is this feeling?  
"Fervid as a flame,  
"Does it have a name?  
"Yes…"

Catherine and Grissom glanced towards each other, before snapping their heads back to the audience. "Loathing," they sang, "Unadulterated loathing."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Not surprisingly, Catherine was hi-jacked at the end of the rehearsal by the four latest additions to the pantomime cast. She explained her actions with a sweet smile, reminding them that there were reasons why they weren't supposed to meddle in her life.

Their justification was, as Grissom had said, that they just wanted to see her and Grissom work things out; running between them with messages apparently wasn't fun. She knew the last part was a joke to lighten the tone, she could see their true concern about their friends in their eyes.

"Things will be fine," she assured them, patting Warrick on the arm as she spoke, because he was nearest to her.

"What happened with you guys?" Nick asked.

The question had no doubt been plaguing all of them. Very few people knew what had triggered Catherine's silent treatment – and even less knew the truth behind why she was prolonging it. Catherine herself had only realised that tonight during her conversation with Grissom. It wasn't about making him suffer for being an unobservant idiot; it wasn't about enjoying watching him grovel around for forgiveness; at some point it had become about the heartache she felt at knowing he had no idea why she was upset. Every conversation with him reminded her that he didn't feel the same for her as she did for him. And, while it wasn't direct rejection, it hurt just the same.

In truth she was not talking to him now for self-preservation. She needed time to heal; to forget that she allowed herself to drift into an imaginary place where she dared believe he might share her feelings; to remember why she could spend the rest of her life being nothing more than a friend to Gil. She was already doing enough acting; she couldn't manage the act of happiness around him as well.

"We just had a little disagreement," she told them.

"Little?" Sara asked. "Warranting weeks of silent treatment?"

"Okay, it was a slightly bigger disagreement… But we just need time, and everything will be back to normal."

"How much time?" Warrick asked.

Catherine looked up at him, and knew he was seeing straight through her charade. There was a sympathy in his eyes that told her he knew this went deeper than a simple disagreement. "I don't know," she told him honestly.

He nodded once. "Well, we're here for you if you need us."

She smiled gratefully. "I know."

"And," Nick chimed in, "Thanks to Greg, we are actually *here* for you."

Catherine laughed with the others. "Oh you'll love it! You know you will. I'm amazed how much I've enjoyed it so far. It's tiring and my mind finds it difficult to think about anything else – " Except my unrequited love for Grissom. " – but it's fun."

"It'd better be!" Sara exclaimed looking threateningly at Greg.

"Hey! It was Catherine who nominated us to be in it!" Greg argued.

"And who nominated me to be in it, Greg?" Catherine asked innocently.

"Okay, okay. I think we just need to let this go now… And focus on enjoying ourselves and making this year's show better than the last one."

Rolling their eyes at the cheesiness of Greg's comment, the others nodded nonetheless.

"Excellent!" Greg declared. "Now, who's up for some food before shift?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

With a high profile murder case and a fire in the DNA lab amongst events adding to the already pressured workload, the next few weeks passed in a blur. Anyone involved in the pantomime had time only to sleep, work and rehearse – if they were lucky they managed to eat while doing one of the latter two.

Several rehearsals had to be cancelled, and others consisted of only a few of the actors. Christmas crime season was well and truly underway, and there would be no respite out of goodwill this year.

Catherine had continued to avoid seeing or speaking to Grissom as far as was possible. She had stopped the complete silent treatment though – it was not practical under the busy circumstances, and also she realised that he approached her and spoke to her more when she wasn't speaking to him. She needed space, and decided that to get it, she would have to let him think that progress was being made. Therefore, she would speak to him about their cases, and even respond to small talk in situations where she had to, but the rest of the time she steadfast avoided being alone with him; and, as she had hoped, she saw less of him. And the less she saw of him, the more she missed him, and the easier it became to accept that she needed him in her life – and if he could be nothing more than a friend, then so be it.

But, of course, whenever someone has taken weeks to work themselves up to a difficult decision, or acceptance, something happens to render all their hard work and dedication unnecessary. And, such an event for Catherine took place at their first full dress rehearsal, a week before their first performance…

… … …

This was the first time the whole pantomime would be performed without interruption – hopefully. They had managed to assemble the whole cast – cell phones had been lined up in front of Carol just in case anyone had to be called into work. Obviously incorporating cell phone pockets into each costume was impractical.

This was also the first time Catherine and Grissom would perform their song without interruption. Catherine had been having difficulty keeping a straight face whenever Grissom tried to look threatening. She had vowed however that she would not be the reason this full rehearsal was disturbed. This afternoon – and hopefully at future performances – she wouldn't giggle, at all, unless she was scripted to do so. Besides, laughing around Grissom had not made her task of getting over him any easier, so she definitely didn't approve of it. She had just been unable to help it – his 'scary' face was funny.

Catherine looked in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She straightened her shirt and jacket, and made sure her boots were properly fastened over her tights. Since finding out what her costume would be, she had often wondered exactly where the tradition began for the lead male to be played by a woman, and to wear tights… She felt sure Brass was also wondering who decided there would be a comedic female character played by a man – and he was no doubt planning to track down the culprit. He did look amusing in his blue and white checked dress, and blue rinse wig.

Catherine smiled at the memory of Brass in costume, and then took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach. They no longer appeared only when she had scenes with Grissom. Now that 'opening night' was approaching, they were present each time she rehearsed any of her scenes, and seemed to have multiplied in honour of the importance of this run through.

Despite her anxiety, she was looking forward to this. Up until now, everything had been rehearsed in snippets. She had an overwhelming sense of anticipation for seeing it all come together.

Taking another deep breath, she nodded once in approval for her appearance and in reassurance that she could do this, and she made her way through the other cast members to the stage.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It was going well so far. They were one scene away from the end of Act One and none of the phones had rung, no one had forgotten any of their lines – maybe fluffed them slightly, but they had covered it well – and no one had laughed when they shouldn't. Of course, the last scene in Act One was 'Jack meets Evilhead', and that was usually where the giggling took place.

But, so far so good.

Looking up towards where the audience would sit, Catherine sang, "What is this feeling so sudden and new?"

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you," Grissom sang.

"My pulse is rushing…"

"My head is reeling…"

"My face is flushing…"

The people of the Magical Kingdom, i.e. the chorus, began to creep onto the stage, as Grissom and Catherine combined their voices:

"What is this feeling?  
"Fervid as a flame,  
"Does it have a name?  
"Yes…"

They glanced towards each other, before snapping their heads back to face front. "Loathing! Unadulterated loathing."

"For your face," Catherine shot across the stage.

"Your voice," Grissom shot back.

"Your clothing."

They turned their bodies to face each other now, walking to meet in the middle of the stage.

"Let's just say – I loathe it all!  
"Every little trait, however small  
"Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
"With simple utter loathing…"

They came face to face and began to circle each other, their eyes locked and never breaking the contact.

"There's a strange exhilaration  
"In such total detestation  
"It's so pure, so strong!…"

Catherine took a step closer, pointing a finger emphatically at Grissom as she sang alone, "Though I do admit it came on fast,  
"Still I do believe that it can last!  
"And I will be loathing  
"Loathing you  
"My whole life long!"

She moved away abruptly, pacing to the other side of the stage as she breathed deeply. The chorus ran to surround her.

"Oh dear Jack, you are just too good," the others sang.  
"How can you face him? I don't think I could!  
"He's a terror! He's a tyrant!  
"We don't mean to show a bias,  
"But dear Jack, you are a martyr!"

Catherine narrowed her eyes at Grissom who remained on the other side of the stage. "Well: these things are sent to try us!"

Grissom took a step forward, and the chorus ran to hide behind Catherine – who mentally gave herself a pat on the back for managing not to laugh,

"Brave dear Jack, who won't run and hide,  
"From someone who's so evil and vile.  
"We just want to tell you:  
"We're all on your side!  
"We share your…"

Catherine joined in with the chorus and the group approached Grissom as they sang. Grissom slowly backed away from them each time, and they circled the stage.

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
"For his face, his voice, his clothing,  
"Let's just say, we loathe it all!  
"Every little trait however small,  
"Makes our very flesh begin to crawl  
"Ahhh…."

Grissom also joined in with the next word, the chorus jumping back away from Catherine, and running upstage in fear.

"Loathing!"

Left alone, Catherine and Grissom once again circled each other.

"There's a strange exhilaration…"

"Loathing," the chorus sang from their hiding places.

"In such total detestation…"

"Loathing!"

"It's so pure so strong…"

"So strong!"

"Though I do admit it came on fast  
"Still I do believe that it can last  
"And I will be loathing  
"For forever, loathing…"

They took a step closer to each other.

"Truly deeply, loathing you…"

And another step.

"My whole  
"Life long!"

The song concluded with them face to face, breathing deeply, eyes firmly fixed on each other.

"I will rescue the Princess and I will put an end to your 'Magical Kingdom'," Catherine declared through her breathlessness.

"Is that right?" Grissom spoke slowly. "Well then, you're in for a few surprises, young man."

A smirk grew on Catherine's lips and she turned only her head to face the audience. "Oh, so are you."

The rest of the cast burst into enthusiastic applause and cheering, and, laughing with the adrenaline of the performance, Catherine dropped her head to Grissom's chest. He stroked a hand through her hair, laughing himself.

His hand moved through her hair and settled against her neck, tilting her head up to face him. She frowned questioningly, and he moved his lips to her ear, whispering, "I was jealous."

Her heart skipped a beat at the implications of what he had just said, but before she could respond, Carol was hugging them tightly.

"I knew that'd be brilliant!" the director told them. "That number will wow the audience into the interval!"

Catherine smiled at Carol, but her mind was still reeling from Grissom's words. She glanced across to him and he met her gaze with one of intense sincerity… And every thought of him as more than a friend came flooding back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

There wasn't time in the brief break Carol allowed them between the rehearsal of Act One and Act Two for Gil to speak to Catherine, therefore he had no idea how she had actually reacted to his little admission. From the look on her face after he said it, it was clear that she had not expected it – hardly surprising really seeing as it had taken him so long to get round to telling her.

Ironically it had been when Catherine started talking to him again that Gil had finally realised what had upset her so much in the first place, and what she had meant when she told him his helplessness was only making things worse.

At first he had been relieved that things were back to normal; but it had soon become apparent that they weren't normal at all. She was speaking to him again, but she didn't seem herself. She was distant during their conversations, and he rarely saw her smile, let alone managed to make her laugh. He couldn't help but feel that she was only speaking to him to make him feel better, and that worried him more than when she had been giving him the silent treatment.

He took to giving her the space she seemed to need - having noticed that she tried her best not to be alone with him; and instead of pursuing conversations with her, observed her. He'd kicked himself when he realised what was going on. And once he'd cottoned on to one thing, everything else had slipped into place. He'd kicked himself again.

He was aware that the middle of their rehearsal was not the best time to initiate this line of conversation, but there was never time at work lately, and when they weren't working they were either rehearsing or sleeping. He saw an opportunity and he seized it. Performing the second act, with the suspense of how she was going to respond hanging over them, was not easy though: Particularly as they performed the ending.

They survived though, and as the cast dispersed to thanks and reassurances from Carol, Gil managed to pull Catherine to one side.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, hopeful.

She nodded once. "I think we should… Can I change first? You might be okay being seen in public in your dashing black and red suit of evil, but I'd rather not go out like this."

He laughed with her, glancing down at his forgotten costume, and acquiesced. "Of course. I'll meet you back here?"

"Sure. Give me about ten minutes."

Gil nodded and watched her walk away before he turned to head to the men's dressing room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

They walked in silence to a coffee shop just around the corner from the hall.

The butterflies were back, fluttering away in Catherine's stomach as her mind ran through all the possible scripts for this conversation. It was unfair, she had decided, that she had worked so hard for weeks to come to terms with being nothing more than Grissom's friend, and he had managed to undo it all with three words. 'I was jealous' – an admission of so much more than the emotion of which it spoke.

He held the door open for her with a smile, and she nodded her thanks as she walked past him, and stopped just inside the shop. It all felt so surreal. She had been for coffee with Grissom thousands of times in the decades that they had known each other, and never before had she stopped to wait for his agreement on where they should sit. But today it felt like she should. This was different already, and only highlighted that this conversation had the potential to change everything.

"Are we not staying?" he asked as he stepped up beside her.

"I was just waiting for you," she replied, smiling nervously up at him.

"That corner looks quite quiet," he suggested, signalling to the table he was referring to.

She agreed, and they made their way through the other tables to their destination. They removed coats and sat down, the anticipatory silence still surrounding them. Catherine instantly went for the menu, busying herself with pretending to choose her drink.

After a few seconds, Grissom's hand wrapped around hers and lowered the menu back to the table. "I take it I'm on the right lines with my latest attempt at fixing this?" he asked her, clearly referring to how nervous she was.

She relinquished the menu and looked up at him, with a small smile. "Well, that depends on your next line."

He shrugged, but his lips quirked up at the corners. "That was all I had."

She pursed her lips and he yielded.

"You want to know that I was jealous?"

She nodded.

"Okay… I didn't mean for my comment about your clothes to come out so… critically. You looked even more gorgeous than you usually do, and I assumed you were dressed that way for someone in particular… And I was jealous of whoever he is. I guess that came out in my words more than I intended it to. I am sorry."

"For being jealous?"

"No. For taking it out on you."

She smiled. "Right answer."

"So, are we okay now?" he asked hopefully.

She sighed, but smiled. "You know, for such an observant man, you're surprisingly clueless sometimes." She sat back in her chair, shaking her head at him slowly.

He laughed, and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table, as he looked at her seriously. "Not clueless," he said, "Just, sometimes I find it hard to believe the evidence."

She smiled. "But, the evidence doesn't lie, Gil."

He shrugged. "I figured there's a first time for everything."

She laughed this time, and leaned her own arms on the table, careful not to allow herself too far into his personal space. "So what did this unbelievable evidence tell you?"

"That you were – "

"Are you ready to order?"

Catherine laughed inwardly at the impeccable timing of their waitress, and sat back with a smile. She placed her order, and Gil placed his, and their eyes locked over the table as they were left alone again.

"You were saying?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He frowned. "I thought you were speaking?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Okay," he said. "I was saying, that the evidence seemed to be telling me that your outfit that day was not chosen to make me jealous of someone else; but to make me realise what is right in front of me."

Biting her lip, she nodded once. "Nicely put."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner."

She shrugged. "I suppose I could have told you…. But I'm an old-fashioned girl at heart. I think the man should do the pursuing," she smiled.

"That outfit tells a different story," he told her, with a smirk resting on his lips.

Her smile widened, and she fluttered her eyes coyly. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

They both laughed, and a more comfortable silence – of the kind they had shared many times during their long friendship – settled around them, as their drinks arrived and they both considered what the next step was now.

Taking a careful sip of the hot coffee, Catherine regarded him over the top of her cup. He met her eyes, and she smiled when she lowered the drink.

"I never would have thought I'd be this nervous," she commented – the accompanying laughter echoing her words.

"It's a big step," he nodded.

The silence resumed for a few seconds and then they spoke simultaneously. "If you're not – "

They stopped mid-sentence, laughing, then managed to speak at the same time again to say, "I am."

Then they both nodded.

"Okay," Catherine said slowly. "So what now?"

"Well," Grissom paused, resting his arm on the table, his hand palm up to her. She placed hers in it. "Now, I will be loving, for forever, loving, truly deeply – " He stopped to add his laughter to Catherine's, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"This pantomime has really brought out your crazy side," she told him.

He retorted, "Oh no it hasn't," and further laughter ensued.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Something struck me as odd…"

They had reached the last scene of Act Two. Despite their reconciliation a week earlier, Grissom and Catherine had managed to inject convincing hatred and energy into their performances so far. Now, all that remained was to complete the grand finale without any hiccups and their first performance would be a success.

Catherine was circling Paulette Mason, the officer playing the part of the Princess, while Brass and the rest of the cast stood assembled upstage.

"… The key to the room in which you were held, was just outside the door."

"Oh no it wasn't!" Paulette argued.

"Oh yes it was!" the chorus responded.

Paulette sank back in her chair with wide eyes.

"You could have escaped at any time," Catherine continued. "There was no glass in the window of the door."

"Oh, if only I'd known!" Paulette said dramatically raising her hand to her forehead.

"You did know!" Grissom declared stepping forward from the crowd. There was a gasp of surprise from the audience.

Paulette glanced from him to Catherine and stood up. "What is the meaning of this? You come here to rescue me and join forces with my archnemesis?"

"I was mislead, Princess… You were never in need of rescuing, were you? I was lured here by your servant who sold me the beansprouts. You were just hoping I would kill King Evilhead."

"He has been the bane of my existence for far too long!" Paulette declared venomously.

"Only because he has tried to tell the people the truth about you," Catherine told her.

"What truth? I have saved these people from his wicked ways!"

Grissom stepped even further forward. "You have brainwashed these people! The food you give them only keeps them under your power… You have them convinced that I am the bad guy in this little world of yours. When, in truth, it is you they should fear!"

The chorus gasped, and looked to Paulette for confirmation that it wasn't true. "Oh give it up Evilhead," she said, walking towards him. "You've been trying to spread these lies for years, and no one has taken you on."

The chorus took a step forward.

"The difference now is," Catherine said, coming to stand beside Grissom, "They haven't eaten your food in two days. They are free of your control."

Paulette shrank backwards. "Oh no."

The chorus stepped forward again.

Grissom smirked. "Oh yes… You have no power over these people now."

Paulette backed up.

Warrick took one step out of the crowd. "We expected to find that these were more lies from King Evilhead."

The chorus took another step, chanting, quietly, "Loathing."

Now Nick. "We expected you to deny it."

And another step. "Loathing!" slightly louder.

And Brass. "You lured my daughter here under false pretences!"

"Loathing!" even louder, and then they all stopped and looked at Brass. "Huh?"

Catherine's eyes widened, and Phil 'Shoelace' took a step back into the crowd. Grissom turned to face Catherine, his eyes wide.

"Daughter?" he asked in disbelief.

She took a step away from him. "I told you that you were in for a surprise," she said, not turning to face him as she spoke.

"You're a woman?" Paulette asked loudly, incredulous.

"And she still managed to thwart your evil plan!" Grissom snapped at her before turning back to Catherine. "You're a woman?" he asked her quietly.

"I think we've established that," she replied, shyly, as Paulette stepped up behind her.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" the other woman began to sing.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you?

"My pulse is rushing…"

Grissom broke the eye contact he and Catherine had shared and turned away. "My head is reeling…"

Catherine put a hand to her forehead. "My face is flushing…"

"Hmm, what is this feeling?" Paulette continued, smirking evilly at Catherine.

"Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?"

She jumped back as she noticed the chorus had surrounded her. "Yes! Loathing!" they sang loudly.

"Unadulterated loathing!  
"For your face, your voice, your clothing!  
"Let's just say, we loathe it all!"

They moved into a circle around her, backing her towards the top of the stage.

"Every little trait however small,  
"Makes our very flesh begin to crawl,  
"With simple utter loathing!"

While the chorus began to tie Paulette up, Catherine and Grissom took over the singing.

"What's this strange exhilaration?" they sang to the audience from opposite sides of the stage.  
"A true, peculiar situation,  
"It's so pure, so strong…"

The turned only their heads, allowing their eyes to meet. "And though I do admit it came on fast…"

They smiled, and turned their bodies inward now. "Still I do believe that it can last…"

They turned apart again quickly when the chorus began to move downstage, and took over the singing.

"Yes we will be loathing, loathing you," they sang, as they dragged a bound Paulette behind them.  
"Our whole lives long!"

"Oh dear, Jack, you are just so good!" Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg sang, running over to Catherine, who kept trying to see past them to Grissom.  
"How can we thank you, 'cause we really should!  
"You have saved us from her powers,  
"Shown us our lives can be ours!  
"Yes we really must repay you…"

Catherine remained silent, the music played the tune of the line, but she had none to sing. She simply stared at Grissom, who returned her gaze, and they both wore wide smiles. The chorus came closer to join the others and they began to whisper amongst themselves.

"My pulse is rushing…" she sang quietly, starting to walk towards Grissom.

"My head is reeling…" he sang, also beginning to move.

"My face is flushing," they sang together.

"Oh, what is this feeling?  
"Fervid as a flame,  
"Does it have a name?"

They stopped, both walking and singing, as they came face to face.

"Yes," Grissom whispered, raising his hand to gently stroke Catherine's cheek, before lowering his lips to hers.

The chorus lead the audience in applause, then signalled for them to stop clapping so Grissom and Catherine could sing:

"Though I do admit it came on fast,  
"Still I do believe that it can last.  
"And I will be loving…

They turned to face the audience and the chorus sang, "For forever…"

"Loving…" the couple sang.

"Truly, deeply…"

"Loving you…"

Everyone on the stage joined in for the last line. "My whole life long!"

The audience erupted with applause, standing from their seats, and the cast took their places for their bow, smiles never once leaving their faces.

From her seat at the front, Carol grinned proudly at all of her actors. This year's pantomime had certainly been different; and agreeing to Greg's request to help him reunite Catherine and Grissom had definitely been beneficial; their scenes had been overflowing with chemistry – perfect for the twist she had written into the end.

She watched them hold hands and come forward for their individual bows. Their eyes met as they straightened up again, and she saw Catherine's cheeks flush even more pink than they already were. And this was all the confirmation of her suspicions that she needed.

She got to her feet and joined the frenzied applause – not only for the performance, but with hope that Jack and Evilhead would indeed live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
